Nicky Kyle
by Nuage Gris
Summary: Après un dernier combat, Batman et le Joker ont disparu de la circulation...Mais ça c'est le dernier des soucis de Nicky Kyle, qui vit tranquillement avec sa mère, Selina, dont elle ignore l'identité secrète. Du moins jusqu'au jour où son petit ami Jim, disparaisse après que ses parents adoptifs soient retrouvé mort, un sourire macabre leur étirant les lèvres atrocement mutilées...


**Nicky Kyle**

**I**

Je m'extirpe doucement à pattes de velours de ma chambre et referme doucement la porte derrière moi après avoir jeter un regard à Jim en souriant. Je soupire en m'appuyant sur la porte puis me dirige vers la cuisine en évitant habilement 3 des chats de ma mère qui passe sur mon chemin dans l'obscurité de la nuit déjà bien avancée. J'ouvre le frigo, sur la porte, une armée de bouteille de lait que je regarde en soupirant, secouant doucement la tête, on manquera jamais de lait ici...J'en prend une et me sert un verre. Spinxy monte d'un bond agile sur le bar pour renifler mon verre d'un air intéressée. Spinxy c'est ma chatte écaille de tortue, je la repousse doucement en souriant pour la prendre dans mes bras,

"-Pas touche ma belle, c'est pour moi ça"

Je me retourne pour m'adosser au bar et je porte le verre à mes lèvres, le liquide frais coule à travers ma gorge. Je redresse la tête quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et lâche Spinxy qui court pour se cacher je ne sais où,

"-Salut maman "

Ma mère apparaît dans la cuisine, elle a les cheveux noirs coupé court, des yeux verts pétillants et maquillée bien, pas trop du genre pute. Elle à une veste en cuire noir et un pantalon...noir lui aussi et elle porte sur son épaule un sac de sport. Je souris, j'adore ma mère, jeune et active qui se laisse pas moisir dans un placard. Elle me sourit aussi

"-Coucou Nicky, encore debout ?  
>-Ouais..j'aime pas trop dormir...Enfin, la nuit"<p>

Je rigole, ma mère et moi on a cette particularité ma mère et moi, c'est bizarre. Elle, étrangement évite mon regard avec une question évasive

"-Jim est ici ?  
>- Oui oui, il est en train de dormir là<br>- Bon..  
>-Tu ressors ?<br>- Ouais je pense que je vais aller en boîte..Tu veux venir ?"

Je rigole, ma mère sait parfaitement que je ne dis jamais oui...J'ai que 16 ans, même si elle m'accompagne, j'ai pas envie d'y aller..

"-Non, je vais me recoucher avec Jim  
>-Comme tu veux "<p>

Dit-elle en haussant les épaules avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Je secoue la tête en souriant en reposant mon verre. Je ne sais pas ce que fait exactement ma mère toute les nuits mais je ne m'inquiète pas, elle sait se défendre, c'est pas n'importe qui...Et puis on aime toutes les deux l'indépendance : je ne me mêle pas de sa vie, et elle pas de la mienne. On gère nos vies privées de notre côté mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous entendre super bien, d'être complices parfois et de passer de bons moments ensemble. Je soupire doucement et repart à ma chambre

Je rentre dans ma chambre, elle est petite mais j'aime bien. Tout l'appart est petit d'ailleurs, sans doute encore un autre point commun avec ma mère...Je me glisse sur lit aux côté de Jim. Il est couché sur le côté, légèrement replié sur lui même, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant près de son dos. Je m'allonge derrière lui et lui caresse doucement l'épaule en le regardant en souriant. Jim c'est un grand et fin garçon. Il est pas chiant, touchant et attachant. Sensible, et un peu timide aussi. Secret et silencieux, il ne me colle pas trop. Je suis bien avec lui, je commence même à bien l'aimer..Et même à m'y attacher. D'habitude c'est pas mon genre, j'aime trop mon indépendance pour m'engager dans des relations durables mais avec lui...ça commence à changer, et c'est pas si mal...Enfin bref je l'aime bien, pour l'instant je laisse aller. Je me couche complètement et ferme doucement les yeux en me disant que j'adore ma vie.

**II.**

En ouvrant lentement les yeux je m'éveille doucement. J'aperçois ma table de chevet et j'attrape mes lunettes qui sont posées dessus pour les poser sur mon nez, en me levant j'aperçois Jim assis au bord du lit qui s'habille. Je sourit et me rapproche de lui pour l'enlacer, il me sourit en posant une main sur mon, ses yeux bleu qui pétillent se plonge dans les miens

"-Ça va ?  
>-Très bien et toi mon cœur ?<br>-Ça va.."

Un ton évasif, des yeux tristes, pour une autre personne ça pouvait être source d'inquiétude mais chez Jim c'est naturel, je me contenta donc de sourire

"-Tu rentres ?  
>-Oui, Dave et Yvonne vont s'inquiéter<br>-mmh ils ont tendance à en faire des tonnes pour rien, non ?"

Dave et Yvonne étaient ses parents, enfin ses parents adoptifs, Jim est orphelin. Et ils ont tendance à être super protecteurs avec lui..Moi je supporterai pas...Il haussa les épaules en enfilant ses chaussures

"-Oui peut-être..Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme ta mère  
>-Si ! Moi !"<p>

Déclarè-je avec un demi sourire en me redressant à genoux. Il se lève et se tourne vers moi pour me regarder, je lui souris, je ne porte rien d'autre qu'un tee-shirt et une culotte, il sourit et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser sur le front.

"-Bon je dois y aller, à plus tard"

Il sort de ma chambre tandis que je replonge sur mon lit et m'étire en me tortillant doucement pour réveiller mes muscles encore endormie. Puis je me relève et prends quelques affaires.

Après une bonne douche, j'allume la télé dans la cuisine et prépare mon petit-déjeuner. Ce sont les infos qui passe, un présentateur bien coiffé en costard récite les dernières nouvelles

_"-Dans la nuit d'hier une bijouterie a été cambriolé, il semblerait que les voleurs est rencontré et une autre bande et que des coups de feu ont été échangé. Apparemment l'affrontement fut violent, malheureusement les détails de l'affaire restent flous, la police fait tout pour résoudre l'enquête mais les indices sont minces. Deux corps ont été retrouvés.."_

J'écoute vaguement en me servant une tasse de café, ma mère entre dans la cuisine

"-Salut m'man  
>-Bonjour ma chérie "<p>

Elle a l'air fatigué dans son peignoir, elle a dû rentré tard..Et elle se tient l'épaule en plus, je plisse les yeux,

"-Tu t'es fait mal..?  
>-Oh ça ? Ouais ouais, c'est rien t'inquiète pas"<p>

Elle me sourit, mais je vois que c'est pour me rassuré, je reste méfiante mais je ne me pose pas de question...Elle a sa vie, j'ai la mienne, règle d'or, je n'oublie pas...Le présentateur continue de parler

_"- ...et ce sont dans ses situations que l'on peut, je pense regretter Batman et.."_

Ma mère relève doucement la tête en entendant ce nom. Pour ma part je bois mon café avec un demi-sourire moqueur. Il y a longtemps que la chauve-souris ne surveille plus Gotham, c'est un temps révolu et puis cette idée de "super-héro" est totalement surpassé pour moi, je le trouve même assez ridicule quand j'y pense..Il pensait quoi ? Pour changer la face du monde en se déguisant en rongeur ..? Il n'est pas éternel, la preuve en est, et aujourd'hui encore on entend des noms comme le Pingouin, le Sphinx ou encore le Chapelier Fou ressortir dans les titres des journaux...Par contre on n'entend plus du tout parler du Joker...La légende dit qu'ils étaient morts tout les deux après une ultime bataille dans un par d'attractions désaffecté...Je haussai les épaules en pensant à tout ça, je m'en fichais royalement en fait, ça ne me regardais pas. Je vit que, plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu ma mère s'ecclipser, je sortie la tête de la cuisine, mais je ne la vit pas. Spinxy vint se frotter à mes jambes, je la prie dans mes bras pour la caresser doucement.


End file.
